


"so, i'll be waiting for you at the altar?"

by starrystars



Series: of officer meng and gang boss tangyi [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystars/pseuds/starrystars
Summary: “'so, I’ll be waiting for you at the altar?”’ shaofei asked, and tangyi’s smile widens."i’m the one in black.” tangyi shortly replied.





	"so, i'll be waiting for you at the altar?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is written specially for my beloved friends!
> 
> [sarah](https://twitter.com/SAlNTSUP), thank you for being my friend for almost 3 years already! do know that i'm forever blessed to have known you. you are such a great soul & i'm sure you will soar higher and higher every day dear! <3
> 
> [tai](https://twitter.com/Tainara01091999), i'm so blessed to know you! thank you for always listening to my rambling about trapped because i'm just a ball of energy that will often use capslock whenever i'm excited xD sorry if i bombarded your dms with my screaming and anything in between! <3
> 
> to my spicy food & cola squad- [saarah](https://twitter.com/Jake_Hsus_Ears), [poppy](https://twitter.com/Poppypapoy), [sabi](https://twitter.com/meowmeowssii), [nichole](https://twitter.com/NangNichole) and [gui](https://twitter.com/TheyTrapped)\- you guys are the best! i'm so glad to be friends with all of you. through trapped we met and we talked and we screamed and we died together for the past month. all of those memories will forever burn bright in my mind. <3
> 
> this is written with the thought of them in mind. and also i wanted a wedding for tangfei because they deserve it.
> 
> and yes i'm just trying to find more reasons to write about them (so yeah what's new)
> 
> enjoy! x

 

> _"So, I'll be waiting for you at the altar?"_
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

From where they are sitting, a clear view of green trees and vast blue sky can be seen. Countless of people are all over the park, the sound of children laughing and screaming brings nothing but sheer joy to their ears and hearts. One of these moments are meant to be shared and to be cherished since not every day is a good day. But Tangyi thinks it’s quite the opposite because his days are getting better and better since Shaofei is there with him.

 

The officer is happily eating the ice cream that he have bought minutes ago. A few drops of sweet liquid are trailing all over Shaofei’s fingers but the officer just laughed it all off, putting the blame on the sun for being too hot.

 

Something in Tangyi’s heart is fluttering- maybe it’s the butterflies, or maybe it’s just his gut saying that he’s really in love with the person in front of him.

 

As cheesy as it might sound, but Tangyi has developed such deep feelings for Shaofei ever since the officer came into his life, annoying him to the core because he only wanted answers to his questions but Tangyi would always run away and shut the officer down.

 

Someway along their rough journey, Tangyi has grown to accept the fact his whole heart is solely beating only for Shaofei.

 

He had received his punishment; a total of six months in prison is enough to make him realize that his obsession will not lead him to the happy and blissful life he has always wanted to pursue. Being in jail makes him reflect about a lot of things and one of it is to cherish Shaofei with all of his might.

 

Things would have been different if Shaofei didn’t barged into his life like a curve ball he already is.

 

Maybe at this point, Tangyi would have successfully earned his revenge, maybe at this stage Tangyi would have killed He Hang, Chen Wenhao and Zhuo Guan Zhi with his own hands. If it wasn’t for Shaofei stopping his every act, Tangyi will already earn the title as a murderer, a killer.

 

 _But he isn’t_.

 

Now, he is just Tangyi, a normal citizen who is so deeply in love with a police officer.

 

“Tangyi, you have been staring at me for the past five minutes. Do you want ice cream?” Shaofei asked, his soft voice awakens Tangyi from his thoughts.

 

He can only muster a small smile. Shaofei is quick to reach out for his hands and intertwine their fingers together. “If you are thinking of something that is in the past, I can safely assure you that it’s all over.”

 

The smile on Shaofei’s face is really brilliant. The way those array of white, pearly teeth are shining against the warm rays of sun, the way his plump lips are so glossy and so pink in color; Tangyi is feeling every single emotion that he has never felt before. Everything is hitting him all at once, just like the waves washing the shore.

 

“I want ice cream.” Tangyi said with a child-like grin on his face. Shaofei can only laugh at him and run his fingers through Tangyi’s silky hair. There’s a content smile stretching the officer’s lips into a wider grin, the expression is so delicate but it gives out such an intense pleasure to Tangyi.

 

“Okay, I’ll get you your ice cream.” Shaofei is gone from his field of vision as his lover is trying to chase the ice cream vendor from leaving the park.

 

Tangyi can only chuckle in delight as he sees how his boyfriend is struggling to chase after the van whom eventually stopped at the side of the road.

 

He is a one lucky human being to be loved by Meng Shaofei.

 

Tangyi knows he is.

 

 

 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

 

 

 

 

For several months, Tangyi has already planned out 80% of everything he wanted to do in his head.

 

The small velvet box hidden safely in his room is giving him heavier and heavier feelings day by day.

 

Tangyi has been thinking of purposing to Shaofei ever since he went out of prison. To be frank, he has that thought in mind since the day Shaofei said _I love you_ after he was shot by Tangyi himself.

 

As much as he wanted to resent himself for having those deliberation while feeling nothing but guilt for shooting the love of his life, but Tangyi knows that he can never give up on Shaofei. He had been battling with himself for as long as he can remember and when Shaofei came into his life, for once, he wanted more, he wanted to live a normal life. He became a very greedy soul, all he could have ever think of was trying to win Shaofei’s heart and trying to trap the officer under his magic forever.

 

He really wanted to propose.

 

And tonight is the moment he had been waiting for a long time.

 

Shaofei is dressed in his own khaki-colored bathrobe while Tangyi is in his blue ones (this shows just how contrasting they are in terms of personality) and to say the least, Shaofei looks good in everything he wears. Moreover, he even looks good without wearing anything (preferably to Tangyi’s taste ~~and his perverted mind~~ )

 

The small box is already in his hands when Shaofei decided to sit on the arm rest instead of on his lap ( _which is a great dismay to Tangyi_ ) but he is nervous too so Tangyi is a bit relief that Shaofei kind of understand his feelings at the moment.

 

“Shaofei,” Tangyi softly called. He loves how Shaofei’s name slips almost too smoothly from his lips like butter. He doesn’t have to put much effort into it, the officer’s name just slides from his mouth like it’s the most simplest thing to do in life.

 

The officer is humming a reply, a sound so pretty and beautiful in Tangyi’s ears.

 

“You know that I’m always grateful of you and you know just how much you mean to me.”

 

“Are you trying to confess your feelings right now?” Shaofei teasingly asked, his eyebrow is quirking playfully at Tangyi’s words.

 

“If I am, will you be okay with it?” Tangyi genuinely asked as the nervousness is slowly building up in his stomach. He is feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

 

Shaofei is smiling at him, so reassuringly. His lover is bringing their body close together until his head is resting against Shaofei’s semi-exposed chest. “I will.” He shortly replied.

 

Getting up from the sofa, Tangyi is fast to hold Shaofei’s hands while he is kneeling on the carpeted floor. “Meng Shaofei,” Tangyi started off, trying to look deep into Shaofei’s eyes in order to lessen the feeling of nervousness in his heart.

 

In all honesty, Shaofei is not expecting this to happen but judging by the way Tangyi is kneeling in front of him, all of his fantasies are slowly turning into reality. The thought of those days spent with them being together, spending the remnants of their days side by side is bringing hot tears to his eyes as the feelings are overwhelming him.

 

“I’m very aware that you really deserve someone better to love and to cherish you for a lifetime. I’m sorry for being selfish because I don’t want you to be with anyone else but myself.” Tangyi said.

 

“I had been thinking of doing this for a very long time because when I’m with you, all I can think about is forever.”

 

Slowly, he took the small box out and opens it. Shaofei’s eyes are blown wide, by now the tears of happiness are already falling like a downpour from his mesmerizing orbs.

 

 _God_ , Tangyi really thinks that Shaofei is exceptionally beautiful right now.

 

“You have been with me through thick and thin. You are always there to assure me that everything will fall into place one day, and to make me believe that I deserved to be loved by an amazing soul like you. So, Meng Shaofei,” Tangyi looked up will all the sincerity in his heart.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Shaofei’s whole world has stopped spinning.

 

He is rendered speechless. No words are coming into his mind as he is trying to process everything that is happening at the moment.

 

_Did… did Tangyi… just… proposed to him?_

 

His automatic reflex is to kiss Tangyi will all the energy this universe is giving to him.

 

They fell to the ground but Shaofei’s hands on the back of his head protected him from having minor concussions. Shaofei is kissing him as if tonight is their last night together. Tangyi too, is overwhelmed with the officer’s response but it’s okay, he is willing to wait for the answer. Shaofei has been waiting for him all this while and it’s proper for Tangyi to do the same.

 

As their lips parted, Shaofei’s eyes are only on Tangyi. The way he is smiling, the way those cheeks are a shade of crimson, the way those crystal-like tears are painting his face in such brilliance- Tangyi is certain that he is in heaven right now.

 

“I do.” Shaofei replied against his lips, the warm breath hitting his cheeks gently. “I do, Tangyi. I do.”

 

That night, the stars and the moon is their witness as both hearts are joined together in a pure vow of forever.

 

 

 

 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean I can’t meet Shaofei for a week before our wedding?!”

 

Apparently, everyone is gathered in Tangyi’s house- Brother Daoyi, Hongye, Jack, Zhaozi and Shaofei. They are discussing about the wedding but when Hongye came out with the idea, something in Tangyi snaps.

 

“Who came up with such bizarre idea?!” Tangyi exclaimed angrily because he is truly pissed with the mere thought of not seeing Shaofei for one week straight.

 

He can’t even live without seeing Shaofei for a second, how is he suppose to survive a whole week without his lover by his side?

 

 _Ridiculous_.

 

“Tangyi! Haven’t you heard of it? If you frequently meet your bride before your wedding, you will receive a tremendous amount of bad luck! You don’t want that to happen, don’t you?” Hongye asked and Tangyi is genuinely scared at the thought.

 

As much as Tangyi is not enjoying anything from this discussion, but it seems like everyone in the room is, including Shaofei. He loves to see such vivid emotions freely displaying on Tangyi’s usual stoic face.

 

“So… I can’t meet Shaofei for a week before our wedding?” Tangyi asked, trying to get a different answer from them, but he ended up getting a nod instead.

 

Tangyi is now looking at Shaofei with pleading eyes. “Meng Shaofei, are you okay with this?”

 

“Of course I’m okay with it!” Shaofei said without a single doubt. “That way you won’t get bored of seeing my face every day after we are married!” Everyone is laughing as Shaofei jokingly asserted his words.

 

 _ _You know it will not happen__ , Tangyi’s heart whispered as he is looking at Shaofei.

 

Shaofei is truly looking at him as everyone is still laughing, the remnants of laughter brings such positive energy to surround them all. The smile on his face almost indicates a confident __I know__  as an answer from Shaofei.

 

The discussion went on and on, mainly Hongye and Daoyi is volunteering to help with everything while Jack and Zhaozi will lend them a helping hand whenever they are in need.

 

But Tangyi’s eyes are always on Shaofei throughout the whole conversation, and Shaofei’s eyes never actually leave Tangyi too.

 

 

 

 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

 

 

 

 

One day left before their wedding day.

 

Tangyi is proud of himself because he managed to survive a whole week without seeing Shaofei, albeit at times he just wanted to barge into Shaofei’s office and take him home and tie him on their bedpost. But Shaofei has been staying in his own apartment since the discussion day, has been shopping for their wedding suits with Hongye and Daoyi all day and it’s really not fair.

 

He can’t even video call Shaofei because of that stupid taboo Hongye said. Tangyi is convinced that everyone is playing a prank on him, they just want to separate him from Shaofei when they clearly know how he will react when the officer is not with him.

 

_It’s not fair._

 

 _But maybe it’s for the best_.

 

Their wedding preparation is completed. They will have their wedding at Chateau de Felicite located in Songshan district. Tangyi personally picked out the venue because Shaofei has once said he wanted a garden wedding and it’s the least he can do to make the love of his life happy.

 

Also, they have picked out the same tuxedo that is custom made by Tangyi himself. He designed Shaofei’s tuxedo and having difficulties to get rid of the images of Shaofei looking so dashingly handsome in the suit.

 

Everything is ready and is awaiting for them tomorrow, where they will say their vows and be tied together into a knot of marriage.

 

Tangyi dials Shaofei’s number, already memorizing it at heart and waits for the latter to pick up his call.

 

“ _Hello?_ ”

 

“Shaofei.” He instantly smiled when he heard Shaofei’s sweet voice. “What are you doing?”

 

He hears a small sigh of relief at the other side of the line before Shaofei’s voice emerges. “ _I’m just lying on bed, trying to relax._ ”

 

“Are you nervous?” Tangyi found himself asking.

 

“ _Very_.” Shaofei replied.

 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Shaofei. Treat this as if you are meeting me for a dinner, or something like that.”

 

“ _It’s just that… it’s our wedding day, Tangyi. I still can’t believe we are getting married tomorrow_.”

 

The tone on Shaofei’s voice is very calming but he knows that his lover is very anxious about tomorrow. Tangyi is too. But he believes that everything will be okay because if Shaofei is there with him, things will be just fine. The silver band around his ring finger is a clear indicator that everything will be alright.

 

“You need to believe that, because I’ll be the one waiting for you at the altar.”

 

Tangyi can see the smile on Shaofei’s face and can wtiness the pink on his cheeks intensifies.

 

“ _Then, I’ll most certainly be there_.”

 

Tangyi can only smile at this. “You better be there! It has been a hell of a week without seeing your face! I _need_ you to be there.” He jokingly said.

 

“ _I will_.” Shaofei whispered.

 

“ _So, I’ll be waiting for you at the altar?_ ”’ Shaofei asked, and Tangyi’s smile widens.

 

“I’m the one in black.” Tangyi shortly replied.

 

Shaofei is laughing, and his laughter is pure music in his ears. “ _I’ll see you tomorrow?_ ”

 

“You will.” Tangyi said.

 

“ _Good night, Tang_.” Shaofei gently hushed his name, making his heart drop fully to the ground.

 

“Good night, Fei.”

 

 

 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

 

 

 

 

The smell of roses is wafting in the air as the venue is filled with beautiful, red petals decorating along the way. Everything is decorated in an elegant and simple touch that matches both Tangyi and Shaofei’s personality at its best. The mixture of their ideas are blended together and as a result, the wedding venue looks very good in everyone’s eyes.

 

Everyone is already seated on the white chairs arranged neatly into four lines. The first line is for Hongye, Daoyi, Jack, Zhaozi, Captain Shi, Yiqi and Junwei while the others are occupied by Xing Tian Meng members and other friends (mainly Hongye and Tangyi’s)

 

Tangyi is really nervous.

 

His palm is sweating like crazy and his pulse is racing in top speed. The tuxedo he is wearing right now managed to put everyone in a state of amazement but wait until they see Meng Shaofei.

 

The thought of Shaofei wearing the tuxedo he designed specially for him is bringing such joy to his heart. He is a hundred percent sure Shaofei will look great in his tuxedo.

 

Trying to relax himself, Tangyi is looking at the people whom he called as family at his left side. Hongye is smiling at him, Daoyi is nodding at him while Jack and Zhaozi is just laughing at how nervous Tangyi actually looks like.

 

He has always been good in hiding his feelings, but when Shaofei entered his life, he decided that hiding his feelings is a tiring thing to do. Slowly, the barrier he had made for so long is slowly collapsing and Shaofei is there to help him along the way.

 

“Don’t be so nervous Tangyi! People might think you are sick!” Zhaozi shouted teasingly, earning a laughter from the crowd.

 

If only Tangyi could leave the altar and strangle Zhaozi ( _without being punched by Jack_ ) he most definitely will not hesitate to leave his spot right this instance.

 

But when the pianist is starting to press the white and black keys on the piano, the familiar tune is playing in his eardrums, Tangyi is feeling nervous all over again.

 

Tangyi inhales a deep breath and closes his eyes because the moment has finally come.

 

He exhales and slowly, he open his eyes.

 

Tangyi’s legs are turning into jelly, he can’t seem to stand properly. The priest is smiling at him while holding his hands, trying to stabilize Tangyi’s staggering body.

 

Shaofei is walking ever so gracefully towards him while looking all magnificent and enticing in his black tuxedo.

 

He can hear gasps of awe coming from everyone because Tangyi is reacting the same way as them too. But he knows that he needs to relax, he needs to remain calm ( _although in reality he isn’t_ )

 

Shaofei is already in front of him by the time Tangyi has completely processed the beauty Meng Shaofei really is in his brain. There’s a soft smile on his face as Tangyi reaches out to take Shaofei’s hands with his.

 

The moment their hands touch- fireworks, rainbows, sunshine, confetti, sprinkles are thrown all over the place as his heart is bursting into specks of flames.

 

All of the waiting, all of his patience is worth it because now he is able to be with Shaofei seemingly forever.

 

The priest is adjoining their hands together tenderly, their matching silver bands are glistening under the friendly rays of sun.

 

“Do you take Meng Shaofei as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest asked, looking at Tangyi.

 

Tangyi’s eyes are on Shaofei when he replies. “I do.”

 

The priest is smiling at them. “Meng Shaofei, will you take Tangyi here present, for your lawful wedded husband according to the rite of our Holy God?"

 

The unshod tears in Shaofei’s eyes are bound to fall when he sincerely answers. “I do.”

 

A prayer has been sent, hoping that the Gods will listen to their utmost desire and want in life as a married couple. The priest is looking at both of them and smiles. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss now.”

 

A thunder of clapping and cheering sounds can be heard but for Tangyi and Shaofei, the only rhythm that matters right now is their in-sync heartbeat.

 

Tangyi turns his body to face Shaofei completely. Tangyi is smiling so wide his cheeks are hurting, contrary to Shaofei who is currently crying his eyes out.

 

“Don’t cry,” Tangyi said in between boisterous screams from the crowd. He wipes those fat tears away from his husband’s face and Shaofei just leans into his touch. He can hear a loud _just kiss him already!_  from Hongye and the tip of his ears instantly reddens.

 

“We are married now. You are mine. I’m so happy.” Shaofei whispered as Tangyi brings his body closer to him in a tight hug.

 

“Yes. I’m yours.” Tangyi breathed out a reply as he leans in slowly, trying to savor this beautiful moment deep in his heart.

 

Before their lips are touching, Tangyi caresses Shaofei’s cheeks and say, “I love you, Meng Shaofei.”

 

Shaofei’s eyes are sparkling with a new batch of tears as Tangyi kisses him breathless, mindless and full of love.

 

“I love you too, Tangyi.” Shaofei confessed as their lips parted, only to be claimed by Tangyi’s hungry pilgrims once more.

 

And true to his words, Tangyi loves Meng Shaofei just as much as Meng Shaofei loves him- _or even more than that_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for all the errors since english is not my first language. thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> kudos/comments are very well appreciated!
> 
> thank you! <3


End file.
